cougartownfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Alan Ruck
Alan Ruck wurde am 1. Juli. 1956 in Cleverland, Ohio geboren. Er ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Karriere Erstmals International bekannt wurde Ruck 1986 in John Hughes Highschool-Komödie Ferris macht blau, dort spielte er den Schulfreund Cameron Frye von Matthew Broderick. Obwohl er damals bereits 29 Jahre alt war, nahm ihm das Publikum die Rolle des 18 jährigen Teenagers ab. Zuvor hatte er schon in Teeniestreifen wie Bad Boys – Klein und gefährlich und Class – Vom Klassenzimmer zur Klassefrau mitgespielt, weswegen er dem weiteren Umfeld des so genannten Brat Packs zugeordnet wurde. 1994 hatte er eine Nebenrolle im Action-Blockbuster Speed mit Keanu Reeves und Sandra Bullock. Später folgten größere Rollen in Twister, Im Dutzend billiger sowie Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen, worin er den Nachfolger von Captain Kirk verkörperte, Captain John Harriman. Von 1996 bis 2002 spielte er in der Sitcom Chaos City den zynischen und frauenfeindlichen Stuart. Seit 2005 spielt Alan Ruck in der Broadway-Version des Films The Producers die Rolle des Leo Bloom. Zum Start der Show und im Film wurde diese Rolle von Matthew Broderick gespielt. Privatleben Alan wurde in Cleveland, Ohio geboren. Später besuchte er die Parma Senior High School in Parma, Ohio und war Studienabsolvent auf der University of Illinois. Im Jahr 1984 heiratete er Claudia Stefany, mit der er zwei Kinder hat, Tochter Emma und Sohn Sam. Im Jahr 2005 ließen sie sich scheiden. Am 4. Januar 2008 heiratete er erneut, und zwar die Schauspielerin Mireille Enos. Filmografie *1980: Kleine Biester (Little Darlings) *1983: Bad Boys – Klein und gefährlich *1983: Dr. Detroit (Doctor Detroit) *1983: Class – Vom Klassenzimmer zur Klassefrau *1984: Hard Knox (TV-Film) *1985: First Steps (TV-Film) *1986: Ferris macht blau (Ferris Bueller's Day Off) *1987: Drei auf dem Highway – Three for the Road *1988: Shooter – Reporter in der Hölle (TV-Film) *1989: Das Bankentrio (Three Fugitives) *1989: Bluthunde am Broadway / Die Bluthunde vom Broadway (Bloodhounds of Broadway) *1989: Teddy Z (The Famous Teddy Z), Fernsehserie *1990: ABC TGIF (Fernsehserie) *1990–91: Zwischen Couch und Kamera (Going Places), Fernsehserie *1990: Blaze of Glory – Flammender Ruhm (Young Guns II) *1992: Just Like in the Movies *1992–93: The Edge (Fernsehserie) *1993: Picket Fences – Tatort Gartenzaun (Fernsehserie) *1993: Geschichten aus der Gruft (Tales from the Crypt), Fernsehserie *1994: Speed *1994: Daddy's Girls (Fernsehserie) *1994: Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen (Star Trek: Generations) *1995: Ein Gorilla zum Verlieben / Gorilla auf der Flucht (Born to Be Wild) *1995: Muscle (Fernsehserie) *1995–96: Verrückt nach dir (Mad About You), Fernsehserie *1996: Outer Limits – Die unbekannte Dimension (Fernsehserie) *1996: Twister *1996–2002: Chaos City (Spin City), Fernsehserie *1998: From the Earth to the Moon (Fernsehserie) *1998: Walking to the Waterline *1998: Die Entführung von Häuptling Rothaut (The Ransom of Red Chief), TV-Film *2000: Endsville *2000: Alles schön beisammen (Everything Put Together) *2002: Scrubs – Die Anfänger (Fernsehserie) *2003: Im Dutzend billiger (Cheaper by the Dozen) *2005: Don't Ask (TV-Kurzfilm) *2005: Exact Fare (Kurzfilm) *2005: Stella (Fernsehserie) *2006: Stargate Atlantis (Fernsehserie) *2007: Drive (Fernsehserie) *2007: Medium – Nichts bleibt verborgen (Fernsehserie) *2007: Goodbye Baby *2007: Family of the Year (Fernsehserie) *2007: Kickin It Old Skool *2007: Queens Supreme (Fernsehserie) *2007: The Bronx Is Burning (Fernsehserie) *2007–09: Greek (Fernsehserie) *2007: Ghost Whisperer – Stimmen aus dem Jenseits (Fernsehserie) *2007: Star Trek: Of Gods And Men *2008: InAlienable *2008: Eavesdrop *2008: The Happening *2008: EUReKA – Die geheime Stadt (Fernsehserie) *2008: Wen die Geister lieben (Ghost Town) *2008: Psych (Fernsehserie) *2008: Boston Legal (Fernsehserie) *2009: I Love You, Beth Cooper *2009: Ruby & the Rockits (Fernsehserie) *2009: Cougar Town (Fernsehserie) *2010: Ausnahmesituation (Extraordinary Measures) *2010: Persons Unknown (Fernsehserie) *2010: CSI: Las Vegas (Fernsehserie) *2010: Navy CIS: L.A. (Fernsehserie) *2011: Fringe - Grenzfälle des FBI (Fernsehserie) Kategorie:Cast Kategorie:Cast Staffel 1 Kategorie:Gastdarsteller